Freedom War
by Andalite Kid
Summary: My first fanfic. Hope you like it!!! Part 1 in a very long story.
1. Default Chapter Title

Freedom War: Prologue Year 3000 ad. Earth is being destroyed by the New Negamoon. We can't hold them back much longer. We have to exacuate the planet. But, all we have is one carrier... 

"I have to go for it, commander." An armor-clad teen said. "No, it's too risky, you could be destroyed." A man said. "I'm willing to take that risk, commander. It's our only hope." The teen said. "No! I will not allow my best soldier on a suicide mission to the past!!!!!!!" The commander yelled. "It's not a suicide mission!" The teen yelled back. " It's known that the New Negamoon was weaker in the 21 century. If you will let me use the time shaft, I can go to that time period, prevent the Sailor Scouts from being destroyed, and save this time period!!" "...all right" the commander said. "If your going, take the Gundam Wing." "Thank you commander." "Good luck, Wildfire." ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter one: The 21st century. 

"RAAYE!" Serena yelled. "Give me my diary back!!!" "No way!!" Raye yelled back at Serena. "Not until I read the whole thing!" Amy, Lita, Mina, Darien, Artemis, and Luna sighed. "They just will not stop fighting, will they?" Darien asked. "Not for 2 hours." Luna replied. "Well, I've had it up to here with those two arguing!!" Mina cried. " I'm going to put an end to this right now!" Lita said. She stepped in front of Raye, grabbed Serena's diary, handed it to Serena, and told them to shut up. "Serena, go home till you cool off." Lita told her. "I knew bringing my diary was a bad idea." Serena mumbled to herself. But just as she was about to leave,she noticed something in the sky. "Hey, guys?" Serena asked. "What's that?" "It's the sun, stupid." Raye said "I'm not talking about the sun, Raye." Serena said. She pointed toward the tower. Then above it, toward a big red ball of fire. "I'm talking about that." One by one, they looked up above the tower. "According to my calculations, that fireball is heading..." Ami said. "Where, Ami? Where's it going to hit?" Mina asked. "Raye, get your grandfather, we got to get out of here." That answered everyones question on where it was going to land. While the others ran toward Tokyo, Raye told her grandfather that an evil spirit was going to blow up the temple. She would have told him the truth, but he wouldn't have belived her. 5 minutes later, they were all down the stair way that led to the temple. "Everyone, get down!!" Ami yelled. Suddenly, BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

What was the explosion? Was it the Negamoon? Was it the mysterious teen warrior codenamed "Wildfire?" Find out in Freedom War, Part 2 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Freedom War Part 2: Wildfire 

--------------------------------------------------Chapter 2: Nega attack.------------------------------------------------------- 

The smoke cleared. Serena got up and looked up at where the temple used to be. She climbed the stairs, and gasped. 

The temple was simply gone. There wasn't even a trace of it being there. Instead, there was a crater in the temples place. Serena didn't see anything at the bottom of the crater because there was so much smoke from where it hit.  she thought. Then we remembered the shockwave. They didn't get down on time. She remembered them being... thrown away like yesterdays trash. 

Suddenly, Serena heard coughing coming from the bottom of the crater.  she thought. She carefully went down the edge of the crater,but in was in vain. She tripped and self down the rest of the way down.  she thought. But there was no time for that. One of her friends might be in trouble. When she got to the smoke, it had cleared up. It took her a minute to find out what she was staring at. It was a spaceship. It looked like a modern plane, just with more decorating and thicker armor. 

There was no visible cokpit, but Serena noticed a button on where a cockpit should be. She pushed the button, and the armor raised up and back. Inside, he found a human. He has about Serena's age. He wore Red armor, with white at the hands and joints, and no head armor. She had blue eyes, Serena noticed.The boy also had black hair. "Don't worry," Serena said. "You'll be alright." 

5 Minutes later, the boy recovered from the smoke he inhaled. As soon as he recovered, he said, "You need to help me, Sailormoon." Serena was shocked. Did he know she was Sailormoon? Or was he just guessing? "How do know I'm Sailormoon?" Serena asked. The boy pulled out a picture from his storage box he got from the ship. The picture was Sailormoon. "1. Only Sailormoon has hair like that. Just like you. 2. She is the exact same height and weight as you. 3. Your voice is the same as hers. 4. Her face is the same as yours. And 5," He pulled off Serena's locket. He opened it, "Only Sailormoon has this locket." Serena sighed. "OK, you got me, I'm Sailormoon." "Correction" A snake like voice said. "I've got you.hahahaha." "Who's there?" the boy yelled. A snake with arms and legs came down. His body was like a cobra, but big as an Andaconda. "Snakebite!" The boy yelled. Serena look at the boy. "Hey, we have poblems with the Negamoon where I come from, too." He said. "Now hurry up and Transform. 

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled. A few seconds later, Serena became Sailormoon. "Keep him busy!" The boy yelled at Sailormoon. She heard the boy yell "Armor of the Wildfire! Tao-Chi!!!" A few seconds later the boy was the Wildfire. An armor that gets it's power from the heat.But even in their transformed state, they were no match for Snakebite. He was too fast. "Sailormoon!" Wildfire yelled. " Back up 10 yards and use your special attack! No Questions!" Sailormoon backed up 10 yards. 

"Moon Septer Annihalation!!!" Sailormoon yelled. The blast was hitting snakebite, paralyzing him. Sailormoon looked over at Wildfire. He joined his swords together at the ends of the handles.He jumped into the air."FLARE UP! NOW!" He yelled. A Beam of white light sliced through snakebite,cutting him in half. And with Sailormoon using her scepter, they finished off the monster. 

Sailormoon looked in amazment as the blast Wildfire's attack had done. "And you needed my help???" She asked. "Someones attack had to hold him in place." Wildfire said calmly. He pulled out a notepad. Found Sailormoon. Going to look for the others. He wrote on it. "Come on." Wildfire said. "Where are we going?" Sailormoon asked. "We're going to find Ami." Wildfire said. Sailormoon, now Serena again. Thought a second, then began to follow. 

Will Wildfire and Serena find Ami? Or will they be destroyed? And what kind of Power does Wildfire really have? Find out in freedom war part 3: Ami 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Freedom War Part 3 : 5 Gundams Appear 

Note: Have you noticed that at the ends of my fanfics that I sound like the narrarator on the Ronin Warriors show? Never Mind about that though, I have a story to write. Note 2: All Characters and their special attacks are owned by Japan. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- We left off where Wildfire (From now on He's known as Ryo) Destroyed Snakebite. This fanfic begins 2 hours after the battle. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Note 4: There are no more chapters. There are just parts. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- And now, for your reading pleasure: Freedom War part 3: 5 Gundams Appear -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__________________________________________________________________________________ 

Serena and Ryo were still walking through the woods. They had been searching for Ami for 2 hours now, and Serena was starting to give up. Oops, I was wrong, she just did. "I GIVE UP!!!!!" She yelled. " We have been searching for 2 hours now, so can we just go home and start searching more tomarrow?" She asked. "No," Ryo said. "It's too late for you to go home. It would be dark by the time you left these woods." "So?" Serena asked. "Think about it." Ryo said. Serena suddenly got an image of her being attacked by thugs, kidnapped, and thrown in to a boiling pot of oil. She imagined herself frying,melting, burning... She shuddered. " So what do we do?" She asked. " We set up camp." Ryo said. With that, he pulled out a small pill type item, threw it on the ground and POOF! Instant camp site. Serena just stared. " A little thing I found while walking through a company called Capsule Corp. (Yes DBZ fans, THAT capsule corp. But the Z gang won't make an appearance in any of my stories... or will they? hmmm.)" Ryo said. He looked up at the slowly darkening sky. " Well, better go to bed." he said. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Btw,in this part, they are talking to each other by walkie-talkies cause they are in seperate tents. Serena couldn't sleep that night. Neither could Ryo. Serena decided to ask hm the questions that had been bothering her about him. "Ryo?" she asked. "Where did you come from? And why are you here?" " I come from the year 3000 a.d. I have been sent here by my own will on four missions. 1: Find Sailmoon, which I've already done. 2: Protect her at all costs. 3: Find and protect the other Sailor Scouts. 4: destroy the New Negamoon and 5: Get out of here alive... well. I guess thats five." Ryo replied. Suddenly, they both heard crashing. " What's that?" She Cried. "Don't worry about it." Ryo said. He was already outside in his armor. (No, not his Ronin armor. I'll say when he is in Ronin Armor.). He was looking around... when he saw them. It was 5 Gundams! One of them was Carrieing a sixth one. It was The Gemini Gundam, which was Ryos. (The Gemini is a made up gundam that looks like Hiro's Gundam and Duo's Gundam. It has the arms and legs of Duo's, but the rest of it looks like Hiro's). "Hey!!" he yelled at the Gundam pilots. " You have my Gundam!!!" ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, in the Gundams, the pilots began talking to each other. 

"He said the Gundam I'm carrieing is his." Catra said. "Should I put it down?" "Don't do it." Duo said. " It might be the-" "The enemy doesn't know we're in this time period." Hiro interrupted. "Catra,drop the Gundam and everybody get out of your own Gundams.Now!" He commanded. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 5 minutes later... 

The pilots got out of their Gundams and Everyone properly introduced themselves. "We were sent to help you, Ryo." Hiro said. " Well, Sailormoon and I could really use your help, guys." Ryo replied. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Come back for part four: The Gundam battle 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Freedom War Part 4: The Gundam Battle 

Note: All Gundams, Characters, Special attacks, and Ronin Armors are owned by Japan. What companies? No idea. 

The Gundams gleamed in the morning sunlight. It took a while, but everyone eventually got up. "OK," Ryo said into a cell-phone. "Mission accepted, commander." "What did he want?" Heero asked. "We are to go attack a future OZ mobile suit factory and military base. In our time, that base manufactures OZ mobile dolls for the New Negamoon." "What is the base in this time? And how will it change the future?" Trowa asked. "In this time period, the base is a regular military base." Ryo stopped here and thought for a second. "Oh, and it is a testing ground for what will be Leo mobile suits." He turned to Trowa. "As for your second question, all Gundams, including mine, will still exist because the space colonies are the ones who created the Gundams. That is, if thats what you were wondering. Well anyway, enough of my talking, is everyone in for a battle? Oh, and one of us will have to stay here and guard Sailmoon. Who will stay behind?" " I'll stay." Quatre said. "OK. Now that that's took care of." Ryo said. So I assume that the rest of you are going?" Everyone else began walking toward their Gundams. "Well, I guess that's a yes." Ryo said. He got in his Gemini Gundam. " Heero, remember, you are the leader of our group." Ryo pointed out. " Very well," Heero replied. "Everyone move out, Now!!!" As the 5 Gundams flew off to fight, Quatre and Serena watched from atop his Gundam. "Fighting is so pointless," He said. "Why can't everyone just talk things out if something about to cause a fight starts." "Talking doesn't always help things, either." Serena said. "I have spent 2 years fighting the Negaverse and Negamoon and there were times when I just wanted to talk things out, but they never gave me a chance. Sometimes.....Sometimes you just have to fight. No matter what." "I know." Quatre replied. " I grew up around war, so you might think I like it. But ever since i learned what war was, I've despized it ever since. So when they asked me to be trained as a Gundam pilot, My mind thought that if I entered a war, I could stop it." He sighed. " I wish I never did join the war. I regret ever joining it, now." He looked at the rising sun, and thought for just a moment how beautiful it was, then thought about how the others might be doing. 

Now, the others weren't even to the base yet. Most of the flight was in silence when Duo asked Ryo. "What weapons does your Gundam have?" "Well," Ryo said. " It has two beam swords, two Tri-beam cannons, two-" "Hold it!" Duo interrupted. "Two Tri Barrel Beam Cannons??" "Yes." Ryo replied. "Anyway, two knives, two gatling guns, two Quad Barrel Beam Cannons. Yes, Duo, you heard right. two flamethrowers,two schythes, four gatling guns inside the chest plate, 5 gatling guns that appear on my shoulders, and five gatling guns inside the head." "Crap," Duo said." You're a flying arsenal." "Thats what the people who built it said." Ryo replied. Suddenly, Heero's face appeared on a screen. "Heads up guys, there's the base." He said.  Ryo thought.  He tensed, getting ready to attack. He flipped a switch on his weapons panel. It was the "Gatling guns" switch. It's Gundam reached behind it and took the two Gatling guns off it's back. He pressed a button and his left screen showed the enemy base. He pressed the zoom in button and look at the base up close. 

His eyes slightly widened. "guys, they know were here. I zoomed in on the base and they have troops, tanks, and missle launchers on the ground. They have helicopters in the air, and their trying to get their fighters in the air as quickly as possible." "Thanks for the information, Ryo." Heero said. "Everyone Arm your Gundams and stop!" Everyone obeyed and Duo asked, " Why did we just stop?" Heero pressed a few buttons and everyones right screens turned to an overhead view of the base. " We will attack from 5 directions. Everyone will have a different one. Duo, you attack from the Southeast, Wufei attacks from the Southwest. Trowa will attack from the east. I will attack from the West. And Ryo attacks from the north. Got it?" He said. Everyone agreed to it and got into positions. "Don't attack until I give the word." Hiro said. Everyone pressed the "Visual" Button on their console and all of their screens turned normal.All the Gundams landed. "Get ready, everyone." Heero said. 

The base commander looked at the 5 mobile suits. " Sir, all fighters are in the air." A leutinent said to him. "Good job, Leutinent Walker. Order them to attack." "Yes, sir." Walker said.  the Commander thought. 

"NOW!!" Heero yelled. Immediatly, all 5 Gundams jumped into action. They began rushing at the base, hoping to destroy something before the enemy had time to react. "Heads up guys, fighters incoming!" Ryo yelled. 20 F-14 fighter jets flew from the base in attack velocity.  Ryo thought. < Should be easy enough...> |I have one word for Ryo: NOPE!| 

You see, what Ryo and the other Gundam pilots knew about these fighter pilots is that they weren't even human. In fact, there weren't even pilots. The jets were controlled by special computers that thought and acted like humans. What was worse about them is that they could perform impossible manuvers since they didn't have a pilot. (In other words, they could perform manuvers that could kill a man.) Another bad thing is that they had artificial intellegence that learned. (Kind of like the Mobile Suit Taurus.) In other words, if one crashed, the other jets would learn from the mistake that the one that crashed made. Get it now? OK, back to the story. 

The F-14's made a head-on run at the Heavyarms Gundam. Trowa tried to shoot them, but they were fast. Real fast. "Amazing," he said. "Look at how fast their going! That speed was unheard of during this time period!" He was right, too. He kept shooting his gatling gun at the jets, but they easily dodged the bullets. All 20 aquired lock and fire ONE missle at the same time. " Only one missle?" Trowa said, amused. "Pathetic. Simply pathetic." |One word for Trowa: NOPE!| 

You see, like the AI planes, the missles could easily dodge bullets, too. I son't see how our heros are going to get out of this one. 

Trowa took down a couple of missles before they connected, but that wasn't enough. 18 missles hit his Gundam, forcing it to stagger back a couple of steps. " That did it," Trowa said. "No on, and I mean no one, damages my Gundam!" saaying this, he activates all guns, and began to fire at the planes.He took down 2 before using all his ammo up. So, he drew his blade, and ran toward the other planes. 

Now, where were the other four, you ask? They had their hands full destorying tanks. they were only using swords and machine guns so as not to use their "Hard Ammo". "We've got to help Trowa with those fighters!" Ryo said. "Go help him," Heero said. "We'll take care of these tanks." So, Ryo turned around and went to help Trowa, who was trying his hardest to slice 'n' dice the planes. He took another down, but the machine gun fire from the AI planes was getting to be a problem. But the planes didn't expect Ryo, because they thought that he was too busy with the tanks. So, it was a big surprise when the lead plane could only count to 10 in his squadron."Good shot, Ryo!" Trowa said. 

But the 10 remaining fighters decided to go ahead and kill the Heavyarms Gundam. They would try a head-on run, while dodging machine gun fire, and launch all their missles at him. So, when the fighters flew back to theirbase, Ryo and Trowa thought they won. But their "victory" was short lived. The fighters turned around, and flew at Trowa's Gundam in a speed so fast that Ryo couldn't even think about shooting them. Trowa tried to run because he figured out what they were going to do, but leg damage slowed him down. The planes each shot 12 missles at him. Suddenly, BOOM!!! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Is this the end of Trowa? Is the Heavyarms Gundam destroyed? And if so, could the others avenge him? Find out in the next chapter of Freedom War. 


End file.
